Oh Ternyata
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Oooohh… saya tahu! Kamu dan temanmu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahili saya, iya 'kan?" tuduh Pak Izumi makin galak. "Ng… nggak kok, Pak! Beneran!" kilah Ichigo / One-Shot! AU School Life, Slight Humor


**Oh, Ternyata...**

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu bukan milik saya melainkan punya DMM dan Nitroplus,

Warning! AU school life, maybe OOC, pardon for typos, bahasa non baku

Ini bukan bashing chara lho!

* * *

"Duuhh... kapan beresnya, sih?" gerutu Ichigo seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung pena. Ia memandang guru di depan kelas dengan tatapan paling bengis yang ia punya.

Restorasi Meiji adalah topik yang saat ini sedang di diskusikan. Kalau saja guru mata pelajaran Sejarah ini bukan DIA, pasti diskusi Senin kali ini akan lebih seru. Habis, Pak Izumi dengan ini sudah mengulang kata yang sama dua puluh kali berturut-turut. Hhhhhh… Cape deh!

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. _Kok, aku rajin banget ya ngitungin berapa kali si Bapak ngulang kata "Intinya adalah..." ?_ pikir Ichigo geli sendiri. Padahal, kayaknya dia ngga pernah nyampe ke intinya, deh! Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum.

"Psst.. Ichigo!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Desisan itu sedikit banyak membuat Ichigo terkejut dan pemuda berambut _bubblegum_ ini pun menoleh, mencari asal suara. _Ah, ternyata dia!_ pikir Ichigo setelah pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata teduh Tsurumaru. Cowok itu melambai dengan bersemangat namun tetap terkesan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan guru.

Ichigo memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Tsuru dengan lebih jelas. Cowok itu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai bahasa isyarat. Ichigo mengernyit melihat sobat karibnya bergaya seperti orang sinting. Baru saja Ichigo akan mengomentari 'pesan ajaib' sohib jahilnya, yang gerakannya lebih seperti gerakan senam itu, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo terpaku. Kalimatnya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah kini tertelan kembali.

 _Ada apa? Kok, sepi.. ?_

Kesunyian total yang super duper aneh itu membuat Ichigo mengubah posisi duduknya kembali seperti semula—menghadap ke depan.

Akan tetapi, sosok tinggi besar dengan seragam biru cerah bergaya _haori_ ala Shinsengumi menjulang tepat di hadapan Ichigo, membuat putra tertua keluarga Toushirou itu mendongak takut-takut. Wajah angker sang guru terpampang sangat jelas dan Ichigo merasa seolah aura negatif menguar dahsyat dari seluruh permukaan tubuh guru itu.

"Kamu sedang apa, anak manis?" suara ramah yang mengerikan itu membuat seluruh kelas menahan napas. Dan Ichigo bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Pak Izuminokami Kanesada selanjutnya. Pasalnya, guru yang satu ini amat populer selain karena pelajarannya yang super duper membosankan tapi juga karena guru ini senang sekali menghukum murid-muridnya—bahkan siswa yang tidak bersalah pun kadang di salah-salahkan dengan tuduhan yang sering tidak masuk akal.

"Eeeeehhh… anu, Pak… saya… saya sedang—"

"SEDANG NGOBROL?" gelegar guru itu, membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan, Ichigo yakin, seluruh kelas pun merasakan hal yang sama. "ATAU SEDANG NGOMONGIN SAYA, YA?"

Ichigo ternganga lebar.

 _Jiahh… gila, narsis banget 'ni guru! Baru kena virus Ge-eR kali ya?_

Cepat-cepat Ichigo mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. "Idiiihhh… Bapak pede banget, sih! Siapa yang lagi ngomongin Bapak?"

"Terus, kamu sedang apa, hah?" hardik guru itu. Nada suaranya turun satu oktav tapi tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan level kemarahannya.

"Tadi saya dipanggil temen saya."

Pak Izumi mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo dan memelototi Tsuru yang kini merunduk dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. "Lalu?" komentar Pak Izumi kemudian seraya kembali menatap Ichigo.

"Lalu dia ngasih tau saya sesuatu, tentang… tentang… eehh.. tentang—"

"TENTANG APA?" seru guru sangar itu, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Ichigo terlonjak— _jiahh… terkejut kuadrat, nih!_

"Tentang itu, Pak… anu… itu lho—"

"BICARA YANG BENAR! JANGAN BERBELIT-BELIT!"

 _Kayaknya 'ni guru seneng banget teriak, ya! Hobi baru yang aneh!_ komentar Ichigo dalam hati. "Ngh… saya nggak tega ngomongnya, Pak!" jawab Ichigo dengan ekspresi campuran antara memelas dan menahan tawa.

"Oooohh… saya tahu! Kamu dan temanmu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahili saya, iya 'kan?" tuduh Pak Izumi makin galak.

"Ng… nggak kok, Pak! Beneran!" kilah Ichigo. "Sebenernya saya cuma… cuma dikasih tau temen saya kalau… kalau re—bener nih, Pak, mau dikasih tau? Nanti Bapak nyesel, lagi!"

"Kamu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seenaknya. Ayo, cepat katakan supaya saya bisa segera menghukum kamu, dan temanmu yang duduk di belakang itu!"

Suasana kelas makin tidak menyenangkan. Ichigo menggigit bibir, pikirannya berlomba : _bilang… ngga… bilang… ngga…? Aduuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…_

"Pak, bener nih Bapak ngga akan nyesel kalo saya kasih tau?"

Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar memelas. Frustasi, gelisah, takut…

Pak Izumi hanya memandanginya penuh arti, membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Ichigo Hitofuri ini menelan ludah.

"Ya, udah! Saya terpaksa bilang karena Bapak yang maksa. Saya cuma dikasih tau kalau—" Ichigo menoleh sebentar kepada Tsurumaru yang mengernyit takut, "—kalau dari tadi tuh, _resleting_ celana Bapak terbuka. Lebar banget, lho Pak!"

Begitu sang guru menunduk untuk memeriksa celananya, sontak terdengar tawa berderai anak-anak sekelas. Kesunyian menyesakkan tadi telah terganti dengan kikik geli anak-anak perempuan dan sorakan heboh dari anak laki-laki.

Ichigo menahan tawa melihat guru yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih memaki-maki kini tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Gelak tawa masih belum reda, malah makin heboh! Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan lembut Tsurumaru. Pemuda berambut putih yang kadang disadari Ichigo memiliki paras yang tampan itu, nyengir senang sembari menatap Ichigo.

Dan dalam kehebohan di kelas, Tsurumaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda manis beriris emas itu tersenyum girang karenanya.

**END*

curcol :

Tsuruyo di sini! Gomen! Saya akan post karya lama saya di sini, mohon bantuannya, yaaa?

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
